koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sake neko
Great job here, you've been doing alot of work(more than me). Anyway, welcome to the Wiki, If you need my help I'll be more than happy lend a hand or two(though I generally have trouble lending 3 hands). Moogle Buddy 19:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks but you should give yourself more credit. I didn't know this place existed until a week or so ago. :) Sake neko 22:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) A late but very warm welcome This is probably just going to seem tacky after moogles greeting, but hello all the same, and thanks for all the contributions. I just have one thing I wanted to ask you about though; I noticed (at least in sw character articles) that you've been replacing the artwork infobox images with the concept images. My opinion is that we should use the promo arts when their the most recent, and additionally there was a consensus earlier about using the artworks. and while i dont care for the look of the concept arts, many thanks for finding and uploading them, and they can definitely be good additions to the sw2 sections/gallerys of articles. I apologize if I'm coming across as dictatorial; all I wanted to do by bringing this up was ask for your input on the matter, so thanks again for the help. Dabigbozz42 16:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey thanks for the compliment. I only used the concept art because I don't have a copy of the promo arts. I don't mind if they're replaced in the gallery, but I did want to add an image so the article wouldn't look blank. I add the concept art for some characters because you can't see some details very well in the promo art (Kanetsugu comes to mind). That's my two cents really. Sake neko 22:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, I'd like to welcome you as well to the wiki although it's a bit late. You've been doing a great job with the character articles, especially the Kessen sections. If possible just try and stick to the recently written manual of style so that articles are all written in the same way.--[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 08:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Roger. Sake neko 08:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Grazie mille Thanks for all the work you've been doing here, Sake neko. You've been the most active user for some time, and thank you for expanding the articles with Kessen and Saihai no Yukue information. GreatPanda 16:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm really just expanding on the Koei genre I like the most but it's nice to hear that the people here appreciate it. :) Sake neko 20:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) My God, Sake neko, you're doing way too much work. Organizing and making Categories, taking the time to tediously put articles in the correct categories, making new articles and images... Just too much work there, Sake neko. Thanks a hella bunch. Hope the Wiki isn't taking up too much of your fun! GreatPanda 00:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Nice pictures I was going over the edits on pages, and one question I have is where did you find those pictures for Kunoichi, they are very good. I'm rather clueless at finding pictures myself, so I was simply a little curious. Also very nice work on the wikia(never seen so much work done, even when we had 5 active people, and now it's 2, you and GreatPanda). I haven't been near active enough as of late I'm going to try to be of more of a help. Moogle Buddy 01:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again. :) If you mean the scans in her gallery section, it's because I personally own and scanned the books myself. I'm trying to do the same for other characters as well but I'm not willing to tear my pages out like the really awesome Dokuganryu. So those other scans are kinda placeholders for the time being. Sake neko 01:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Crimson Sea I was wondering if you wanted me to make a template for you as far as Crimson Sea goes, all I would need to know is how many games they have, and the main character names. Just trying to be helpful Moogle Buddy 01:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. A series template might be overkill since there's only two games really made for Crimson Sea. A character template might be helpful though. I wouldn't know how to organize it, I'm still working it out in my head. :) Sake neko 01:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't think so, Warriors Orochi had 2 games(3 now) and it had one listing the the games above, and Warriors Orochi exclusive characters.It's purpose is just to give quick links from one article to another one in at the bottom that all relate, and in a small easy to find box Moogle Buddy 19:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I guess. I'd be more pleased if we had an infobox for the Houshin Engi characters since they've been in four games at least. It's just that as cool as Crimson Sea is, I see less of a future sequel for these games than the Warriors Orochi one. If you think it's all right though, then I wouldn't mind a template. :) Sake neko 21:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I think he is the best character except for lubu User:DWGamer196 Zhen Ji Courtesy Name Hello Sake Neko. Nice to meet you. I've seen the recent edit you did on Zhen Ji's page. Can you correct me if Im wrong? I'm aware that Furen litteraly means ones wife, but historically Zhen Ji was commonly called Madame Zhen. In Chinese Furen also means Madame which translates to her name Zhen Furen in Chinese. Maybe you are correct since Furen is a tittle. Historically her tittle was Furen though. :Yes, I'm aware of that as well. Furen is more like a title that addressing her status. Furen is not a given name for the individual; it's not as intimate as a style name, which addresses in one name where a person was born and such. I've looked everywhere -Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and so on- and so far no one knows her actual style name, putting her in the same boat as most of the other ladies from that time. Furen isn't really exclusive to Zhen Ji either as I've seen it used to describe many other ladies during ancient times (Huang Yueying and Wu Guotai immediately come to mind). This is due to the way how ladies were treated/remembered during those times. They weren't addressed or recorded under the entire given name as it was mostly limited to family or their husbands. It was formal to address them under a rank with their family name, recognizing their marriage to their husband rather than they themselves. To try to address a lady under their full name when you're not in this circle was a great offense. They kinda have a similar naming scheme in Japanese with the "x no kata", "xhime" and "x-dono". :You can add Furen in the historical section/information though, I won't mind. In fact, if you want, you can rewrite it as well since it's a bit lacking in some places and you seem genuinely interested in the section at the moment than I do. It's just faulty to try to say that Furen itself is an actual name or a style name for a person -it's like treating the Mrs. or Mr. as the entire name for a person when it's normally not. Sake neko 01:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot to say this before but an easy way to spot if someone has a style name is to see if the character for it is present (字 followed by their style name). Also as a dorky Koei reference, Zhen Ji just says her name while her husband says his name and style name.Sake neko 03:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry that I cussed u out.I was mad before I checked my mail,I got even madder when u messed my page up.I'm just gonna ask u why.I'm from atlanta and we don't take that shit very well.I just wanna ask u why. I'm not mad anymore about Zhen Luo page anymo.This nosy little boy told me I cannot claim ownership(New 2 this didn't know)and u don't have 2 answer the question that i asked. :Thank you for the apology. Remember, you can add stuff too. Especially anything related to gameplay. We could need a page that lists all the skills in Dynasty Warriors or something like that. Sake neko 19:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) WO2 PSP Oh no, I don't have WO2 PSP. I live in Holland and so it hasn't released here yet, but I am going to get it for sure. And I do not have Strikeforce, don't like it. Anyways, I'll see what I can do here. Master Sima Yi August 25th, 2009 Historical Information Is what the Historical Information I created about Muneshige Tachibana okay then? I didn't copy it from anywhere. Master Sima Yi 05:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's shallow and not to my personal liking for a guy who did a lot, but most of it is somewhat correct. If you're not going to write more on him, I'm planning to expanding the section later anyways -like with a lot of other people. Sake neko 05:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) NPCs I was working on that. Though I was certain you would know more about, for example, Takanobu Ryuzoji's role in other games. I'm sure he appears in other games, though you seem to own more KOEI games then I do. I'm doing it also as a start for other people to edit, seeing as all edits by other people I see are for old articles. Master Sima Yi 16:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Btw, Takenaka did fight for the Oda army. Face it :P. He was fighting UNDER Hideyoshi. Master Sima Yi 16:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Then how can I fill in the Kessen parts when I don't own any Kessen games and the roles of the characters in it aren't described anywhere? I'm not relying on you particular, just anyone who knows what to fill in there. Sorry, I'm not really good at explaining, and even worse in a foreign language... Master Sima Yi 16:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) "Just because Kaihime was made playable doesn't mean these other characters will be, so don't make more pages for them. " I'm not doing it because of that. Takanobu is as important in SW2 as Magobei Fuse. All those articles need to be made, does it matter where you begin? Master Sima Yi 17:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I see. But tell me, when are thes pages going to be done then? Master Sima Yi 17:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :And do you mind telling me where you get the info concerning NA and those pictures, from Takanobu, from? Master Sima Yi 17:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Pictures. Hello Sake Neko. My reasoning for if anyone could get picture from the videos, was simply to get the most up to date pictures for the characters. I see your point though of waiting for the official images as they are, well, official, well-done, and high-quality. I was simply thinking momentary up to date pictures might also help in the gallery, as it shows the viewers what is currently known of the characters. While I'm leaving a message, might I interest you in the Featured Article voting? You do the most work on the wikia, so it's you'll more than likely know the best among the articles, and I really want to get that rolling again. Thanks Moogle Buddy 01:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) About Ne Zha Hi Sake Neko I'm just wondering about Ne Zha. In Mystic Heroes Ne Zha is a girl (from character profile in the game). But actually Ne Zha is a boy?! And I found a guide from this http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/file/575236/24910 which also tell that Ne Zha is a girl. So I'm starting to confuse that actually is Ne Zha really a girl or really a boy x_x. So if your information is really true then please answer here and confirm it thank you... :I already answered this here since that was the ip address that the question came from, but I guess I can repeat it. :Yes, he's a boy. :I know the images don't help me argue this case at all, but Ne Zha's really a boy in Japanese. Li Jing says that he only has sons (息子たち, musukotachi) and he calls Ne Zha the "stupid son". To be honest though, just think that Li Jing has having really feminine looking sons. Jin Zha and Mu Zha look just as feminine and they practically look like twins to boot. Ne Zha doesn't change genders in Japanese at all, since he's still a boy in other FY titles. The characters who know him always make a point of saying that he's a boy during his introduction sequences. That's why he gets upset for being mistaken as a "goddess" in the handheld game. Ne Zha also appears in Saiyuki and Goku identifies him as a male. It doesn't seem like it's him in the English version, but he's named one of his other names in Japanese, Nata Taishi (哪吒太子, Ne Zha Taizhi), which is roughly translated as Prince Ne Zha. :The English Mystic Heroes is the only title that says that he's a she. I'm guessing that they didn't want to try to use his proper gender for some reason. Well... I can see why, if that's the case. Sake neko 19:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I finally found the official page for the first game and the character list says that Nezha's a boy as well. Sake neko 22:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC)